


The Child of the Key

by funkytoes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Spoilers for Season 4, but as to which one will be endgame...you'll have to read to find out ;), this fic has Glimmadora AND Catradora haha bc I ship both ;), timeskip so they're all like in their twenties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkytoes/pseuds/funkytoes
Summary: Four years after Horde Prime's defeat, Etheria is starting to develop a new 'normal'. On an excavating mission to a First Ones' ruin on one of Etheria's moons, Adora accidentally gets injected with a strange substance, only to later find it was a First Ones' fertility lab, and she's now inexplicably pregnant. This certainly will complicate her budding feelings for Glimmer, and between the pregnancy, Catra showing up again after years and rekindling old feelings, and new danger that threatens Etheria from the sky, Adora's life is certainly more complicated than she ever thought it could be.Glimmadora and Catradora fic ;)Spoilers for Season 4
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	The Child of the Key

Adora stepped into the dark hallway, and paused, waiting for some kind of reaction from the First Ones’ ruin.

When she was satisfied that she had not triggered any traps or alarms, she continued through. It was similar to the First Ones ruins of the main planet of Etheria, but this one was different— _somehow_.

She could feel it.

Adora reached out, grasping Bow’s shoulder, and halting him.

Bow stopped, turning to give Adora a quizzical look. Adora shook her head. “Not yet,” Adora said, quietly. “This place is old—I think it’s been deactivated for…for a long time.”

“I knew we should have brought Entrapta along,” Bow said, looking concerned.

“Well, _Queen Glimmer_ thought Entrapta’s skills were best suited to helping build the new Town Meeting Hall of Thaymor,” Adora said, shrugging her shoulders with slight irritation.

Entrapta was certainly good at building…things, Adora couldn’t deny this. But at the same time…this excavation effort would be _so_ much easier if Entrapta was _here._

It had been four years since the battle with Horde Prime, and Etheria was beginning to slowly return to a normal. ‘A’ normal. Things would never be the same entirely.

After all, Etheria existed in the wider universe now. And that wasn’t even the biggest of changes that occurred over the last couple years.

Adora froze when she heard a beeping noise, and both she and Bow looked down at his tracker pad, where they saw a small image of Entrapa flashing across the screen. Bow lowered the volume on the tracker pad and answered her call.

“How’s it going?!” came Entrapta’s loud, enthusiastic voice from he device. “Did you find anything _interesting_ yet? Ooh, I wish I could be there with you all! Imagine all the technological MARVELS that you can discover just by walking around! Let me know if you find anything—or better yet, bring back anything—or everything—you can find! I want to take it all apart and figure out if it’s any different from the First Ones’ tech found here on the main planet and—”

Adora reached out and turned off the communication link, and the line when dead. “Well, that was rude,” Bow told her.

“I’m tired,” Adora said, sighing. “It’s my birthday and I got literally sent _off planet_.”

Bow smiled sympathetically, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. “I know you and Glimmer are at odds with each other still, but…things are starting to finally settle down in the world and…”

“She literally sent me _off the planet_ on my _birthday_ ,” Adora muttered. “I mean, that’s cold, even for her.” She brushed off Bow’s hand and continued down the hall.

“‘ _For her_ ’?” Bow asked. “That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”

Her birthday was not the day she was born—Adora didn’t know when she was born, and wouldn’t have even if the Horde celebrated birthdays. She wasn’t sure when, or where, she was brought into this world. She celebrated her birthday on the day that Glimmer and Bow found her and brought her to Bright Moon—and while she was grateful that Bow was with her on this day, it was rather upsetting that _this_ was when Glimmer decided to send her away on a tech retrieval mission.

“It couldn’t,” Adora muttered to herself, stepping over a missing plank so as to not fall through the cracks to the chasm below, “Have waited a few days? But _no,_ she had to send me off like, _right_ before my birthday. The fifth birthday I’ve even gotten to celebrate with the both of you…”

“I know, I know,” Bow said, his voice sympathetic and saddened. “I guess she’s still mad at you…”

“It’s been seven months and she’s _still_ holding a grudge?” Adora said, angrily kicking at a stone. “What’s it going to take for her to forgive me?”

“Well, she was pretty angry with you,” Bow said, thoughtfully. “I mean, you risked your life and—”

“We all risk our lives all the time, Bow,” Adora said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, but this time, you literally risked your life. We almost weren’t able to bring you back…” Bow said, his voice hardening slightly. “You were _gone_ Adora. Like, _gone._ Like, _dead._ Your heart stopped and everything. It took almost all the princesses’ power to bring you back.”

Adora frowned. “I thought you were on my side, Bow,” she said, turning to give him a lidded look. “It’s not like I’m ungrateful for that—I’m super grateful to be alive, but…she shouldn’t act like it was a personal attack on her…I sacrificed myself to _save_ _her_.”

“As I’ve mentioned multiple times, that’s the exact reason why she’s holding a grudge,” Bow said, with practiced patience.

“Well, I don’t see why she should still be holding a grudge about it,” Adora muttered bitterly.

 _“Really,”_ Bow muttered to himself, rolling his eyes. “The both of you are as blind as—”

Adora put up an arm, halting him again. She put her hand to her lips.

There was something out there.

“What is it?” Bow whispered.

“I sense something,” Adora said, frowning. “There’s something in there…”

She pointed at a tall door, that led to…well, somewhere. It was closed, and she had no clue what was inside. But whatever it was, there was something rather creepy about the place. “Alright,” Adora said, stepping forward. “Cover me. I’m going to try to open the door. This is the first intact structure we’ve found—whatever is inside, I’m sure Entrapta will want to get it.”

Adora tried the door handle, but to no avail.

“Well, looks like it’s locked,” Bow noted.

“I noticed,” Adora said. She looked at the door in full, trying to decipher if there were any legible First Ones’ writing on it. Finally seeing a string of glyphs that looked like a word, she read out loud, slowly and carefully, “ _Life_.”

And let out an undignified shriek when she felt a sudden, great warmth and light envelop her body, the sound of Bow crying out her name in shock, and then…

She was in a strange chamber. Dark, but warm.

“Where am I?” she called out, to no one in particular. “Is anyone there?”

At the sound of her voice, a few lights flickered on. The strange crystal like lamps illuminated the room with an eerie glow. She looked around. It looks like a lab of some sorts—like this was where they developed technology.

No…

This looked more like where a medic worked. Oh, Entrapta would _kill_ to be here right now exploring all these…apparently medical tools of the First Ones.

Adora reached out, touching a few of the tools on one table. At her touch, a hologram appeared in front of her. She let out a surprised noise, before hurrying backwards, staring up at the hologram.

It was of a person, staring blankly back at her.

“Uh…hello?” she asked, her eyes wide.

Realizing it was just an image, and not a recording or a live transmission or even any AI, she reached out and touched the light of the hologram.

It shattered, and then reformed into the image of a different person. She kept touching the image, and the images shifted and moved, each time presenting a new image. Finally, it reverted to the original one. “What is this?” she asked to herself, wondering why a First Ones’ sickbay would have a hologram with just people’s images in it.

She shrugged. She supposed Entrapta will have an idea, when Adora made it back to the main planet and told her all about it.

Adora turned and took a step away, only to realize too late that she bumped into a First Ones’ control panel.

All lights in the room turned on. “Uh, oh,” Adora said, her eyes wide, as she turned and saw the image of the person in the hologram turn blindingly white, and then…

Something behind her, a metallic arm of some sort, reached out and pressed something sharp through her shirt and into her hip.

She let out an angry, surprised yelp and turned, only in time to see the arm retract and a needle disappear. “Son of a…” she began, before seeing a large, wide, glowing panel behind her, and felt a strong blast of warm energy pulse through the room, shaking her to her boots.

Everything became warm and light again, and she slowly collapsed onto her knees, her eyes closing as sleep overtook her.

* * *

“Adora—Adora!”

Adora opened her eyes, blinking blearily into Bow’s face. “Bow?” she mumbled, sleepily and a little groggily. “What…what happened?”

“I don’t know,” Bow said, worriedly. Adora realized they were back on their ship. Since all of their team was boarded, and the ship in motion, she assumed that they were headed back to Bright Moon. “You disappeared in a bright light, and then reappeared and…you were asleep. It’s been five hours and you’re only just now awake. We couldn’t wake you before…”

“Oh,” Adora struggled into a sitting position, reaching back and rubbing where the needle has injected her with…something. She wasn’t sure what it was…but whatever it was, it couldn’t be good.

“Right,” Adora said, “Well, are we headed back to Bright Moon?”

Bow nodded. “I thought it was best to evacuate. Whatever it was, if it could take down She-Ra, it’s _not good.”_

 _“_ Nothing took me down,” Adora said, rubbing her head and trying to clear her mind of all grogginess. “I got injected with something and—”

“Injected?” Bow’s voice was surprised and concerned. “How?”

“I found a sickbay,” Adora said. “And…I think it injected me with something. Or at least, I got stuck with a needle. I’m fine though,” she added, when Bow stared at her open mouthed. “I don’t think I was hurt.”

“But what exactly did it inject you with—we’ll have Entrapta inspect you when we get back,” Bow said.

“No,” Adora shook her head. “I’m pretty sure Entrapta will do worse to me while ‘inspecting’ me than whatever was in that needle. And I’m fine, just sleepy. Probably haven’t been getting enough sleep. Don’t tell Entrapta, and _don’t_ tell Glimmer. They’ll worry and that’ll be for nothing.”

“But,” Bow said. “But what if it _was_ harmful?”

“We’ll, if I get sick,” Adora said, shrugging and lying back down, closing her eyes, “Than we’ll tell them. But for now, it’ll just confirm their beliefs that I can’t handle myself out here.”

She didn’t see Bow’s annoyed look, and was thankful when she sensed that he had returned to the others.

She didn’t want Glimmer to worry. And there was probably _nothing_ to worry about. There was no need to panic. She wasn’t even that there was anything _in_ that syringe.

Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**Or is it ;)**

**Like mentioned in the description, this is a Catradora AND Glimmadora fic, but as to which one will be endgame…you’ll have to read on to find out ;)**

**This was basically an idea I've had for a while but never really bothered writing out until now...this fic is silly, romantic, probably a "bit" smutty, ANGSTY, and all around probably gonna be a disaster fit for any soap opera per my writing requirements but hey, I'll enjoy it so... ;P**

**Anyway, thanks for reading so far! Let me know if you want to read more!!**


End file.
